


I Need to Tell You Something

by hazelNuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Alec Lightwood, Actor Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Alec needs to get his name out there, preferably without resorting to drama and scandal. He agrees to a PR relationship with Magnus, who needs this too, but for different reasons. But now that the time of their "break up" is getting close, Alec's not so sure he wants things to end.Inviting Jace and Izzy over for a movie night seemed like a good way to distract himself. The only other thing that somewhat managed to take his mind off his problem the past week, was exercise; but after putting himself through some gruelling workouts, his body needed today to rest.It works, at first. They argue about what movies to watch and what food to order. Then Alec has to defend his ice cream from Izzy, though he still loses half of it in the battle. They settle around midnight, with him and Izzy on one couch, her toes tucked under his thighs, and Jace half-asleep on the other couch. Slowly but surely, Alec’s thoughts drift back to what occupied them before his siblings arrived.





	I Need to Tell You Something

**Author's Note:**

> For [magswoods](http://magswoods.tumblr.com/)  
> This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you have as much fun reading!

Inviting Jace and Izzy over for a movie night seemed like a good way to distract himself. The only other thing that somewhat managed to take his mind off his problem the past week, was exercise; but after putting himself through some gruelling workouts, his body needed today to rest.

It works, at first. They argue about what movies to watch and what food to order. Then Alec has to defend his ice cream from Izzy, though he still loses half of it in the battle. They settle around midnight, with him and Izzy on one couch, her toes tucked under his thighs, and Jace half-asleep on the other couch. Slowly but surely, Alec’s thoughts drift back to what occupied them before his siblings arrived. He hopes they don’t notice, because that will only to questions he doesn’t want to answer. These hopes are soon smashed to pieces. Now that they’re no longer occupied by the movie or food, Jace and Izzy’s focus has shifted to him. Their not so subtle, curious glances–that he refuses to acknowledge–prick his skin.

He feels Izzy shift as she reaches for the remote and pauses the movie. For a moment, nothing can be heard but the sounds of New York that manage to make their way up to his apartment.

‘Can you please tell us what's wrong?’ she asks, her voice a sisterly combination of annoyance and worry.

‘Nothing's wrong,’ Alec huffs.

Jace sits up and raises his eyebrows. ‘You invited us for a movie night.’

‘So?’

‘You only do that when something's bothering you,’ Jace explains.

Alec slouches, his cheeks heating up. There are times he wishes he wasn't so close to his siblings and they didn’t know all his tells. ‘I don't do that,’ he protests.

‘You did when you came out to us and were worried about mom and dad’s reaction,’ Izzy says.

‘And when you wanted to switch your major from Business to Acting,’ Jace adds.

‘When you decided to be an out actor, and not go back in the closet until your career took off.’

Alec holds up his hand. _Fuck, they’re right._ He takes a deep breath, not sure where to start.

‘So you know how Magnus and I are supposed to break up tomorrow?’ By the looks on Jace and Izzy’s faces, they already know what he's going to say next: Izzy’s beaming and Jace is smirking. ‘I don't want to,’ Alec finishes.

‘I knew it!’ Izzy crows, throwing her arms around him to give him a tight hug.

Jace gets up and sits down on Alec’s other side, forcing Alec and Izzy to scoot over so they can all fit. ‘Have you told Magnus yet?’

‘Would there be a movie night if I had?’

Alec leans forward hiding his face in his hands. _How does one tell their fake boyfriend you don't want it to be fake anymore?_ He groans. _How did he get to the point where that’s a question he has to ask himself?_

Being an actor is something he’s always wanted. He doesn’t care if people know his name or recognize him on the street, as long as he gets to play the parts that he wants. He’s one of the lucky few who got noticed early in their career, and quickly got access to bigger and, mostly but not always, better parts. Lately though, the fact that people don’t really know his name, but more as that guy from that movie or as the brother of Jace, lead singer and keys for The Nephilim, and Izzy, personal trainer and activist, has become a bit of a problem. Parts he sets his sights on are being snatched up by people whose name is bigger, even if their resumé, or their talent, isn’t.

‘You need to be more accessible, relatable,’ his agent said when he talked about it with her.

‘I have two annoying siblings and I like animals,’ he said. ‘That’s pretty relatable for most people.’

She smiled indulgently. ‘Yes, we all love your Instagram. You have a beautiful face, you love your family, you have a nice house, cute pets, and you’re smart. You’re _pristine_ , almost angelical. People don’t know what to do with that.’

‘You’re saying I should have a scandal?’ Alec asked, raising his eyebrows, because that just sounded stupid. He never understood how people got involved in all that drama.

‘I think a boyfriend will be enough for now,’ she said. ‘And I know the perfect person.’

‘No.’ One thing Alec always said was that he would never have a PR boyfriend. The concept’s ridiculous, reminding him of the marriages of European nobility when having a title was still the only thing that mattered. They put a number on your influence, wealth, and looks, then find someone compatible. _Ridiculous_.

‘He needs this, too,’ his agent said. ‘He had a very public breakup with a vindictive ex, and the press keep hounding him about his love life. When people see him with you, they’ll back off. At least a little. You’re private, dependable. You’d be helping him more than he’d be helping you.’

Playing on his charitable side, a low blow. Alec could see his agent knew it, but she also clearly didn’t care.

‘Who is it?’ he sighed. If this guy really needed help, hanging out with him for a couple months, holding hands so the vultures could snap a couple pics of the “happy couple”, maybe wouldn’t be such a terrible thing.

‘Magnus Bane.’

Alec’s eyebrows shot up. Magnus was pretty much the opposite of him: bright, enigmatic, constantly in the spotlight for his movies, clubs, and dating life, always mixing business with pleasure. And yes, he was gorgeous, there was no denying that.

Izzy had told him about the break up when it happened, her girlfriend Clary was a friend of Magnus’. They’d stayed with Magnus for a couple days to make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid, like call his ex.

‘And he’s okay with this?’ Alec asked.

‘It was his idea. Even mentioned you as a possible “boyfriend”,’ his agent grinned, knowing she had him right where she wanted.

Their story is simple: they met at a party and hit it off. It’s not far from the truth. They have met at parties before and gotten along great, only the part where Magnus called Alec the next day to see if he wanted to get a drink is a lie.

Fake dating Magnus isn’t a hardship. Despite seeming like polar opposites, they have a lot in common, and Alec thinks there is real chemistry between them–people probably wouldn’t have bought their “relationship” so easily if there wasn’t. It was a little awkward at first, but the more they hung out, the more Alec got to know Magnus, the more he liked him. Until he realized that he _liked_ Magnus. Magnus isn’t just beautiful and charming, he’s also sweet, and smart, and funny. Every time Alec does something nice for him, his face lights up, whether it’s bringing Magnus’ favourite food when he comes over, or tells Magnus he likes how his hair looks that day. The realization wasn’t much of a shock, but it made the knowledge that everything between them was fake and that he couldn’t have it very painful. He tried to put some distance between them, but knowing that Magnus was out there was a like siren call. Alec couldn’t stop himself from seeking him out.

He should be happy, the ruse worked. He got a call from a producer, offering him a job initially given to someone else, and the press backed off of Magnus, giving him room to breathe. But he’s not happy. The fact that they got what they wanted means it’s time for it to end. They’ll stay friends, an amicable “break up” is important for both of them, but it won’t be the same. No handholding, or kissing, no tucking Magnus into his side as they walk to their favourite restaurant. Then they’ll start hanging out less often, fewer calls, until eventually all contact will fade away. They’ll go back to chitchat at parties they both happened to be invited to.

Alec leans back into the cushions, rubbing his face. The thought of Magnus becoming a stranger again hurts.

‘You need to tell him,’ Izzy says gently. She wraps an arm around his shoulder, and he slides down far enough to lay his head on her shoulder.

‘What if I’m just imagining it?’ he asks. ‘What if I didn’t just fool the public and the press, but myself, too?’

‘There really is only one way to find out,’ Jace says.

‘By possibly making a fool of myself,’ Alec sighs. ‘I swore I would never get pulled into a mess like this, and then I do it to help a guy out, and I fall in love with him.’

Jace and Izzy go very still beside him. Alec looks up to find them staring at him with wide eyes.

‘What?’

‘You need to tell him,’ Izzy says. She untangles herself, races from the room to come back and throw Alec’s jacket and boots at him.

Alec fumbles to catch them, and is about to ask what the hell is happening, when Jace pushes a set of keys into his hands.

‘Take my bike, it’ll get you there faster.’

‘What is happening?’ Alec asks.

Izzy takes his hands and smiles. ‘You just said you’re in love with Magnus.’

‘I–’ Alec hesitates. Is he in love with Magnus?

‘Close your eyes,’ Jace orders.

Alec frowns, but complies when Jace nods impatiently.

‘When you think of your life in ten years, is Magnus there?’

Alec can see it clearly: a lazy Sunday afternoon, the sun shining, their pets having taken the best spots in the shadow, Alec reading a script by the pool, Magnus ruffling his hair as he makes his way inside to get them a refill for their cold drinks.

He opens his eyes. Jace and Izzy are looking at him like they know exactly what he saw.

‘You need to tell him,’ Jace repeats Izzy’s words.

‘It’s 1am,’ Alec protests.

‘It’s Magnus, I’m sure he’s still up,’ Izzy says. Things aren’t moving fast enough for her and she starts putting his jacket on him for him.

‘He has a meeting tomorrow. He went to bed early.’ Alec’s thoughts are tumbling all over each other. The fact that he’s in love with Magnus is too big, so he focuses on simpler things, like tightening the laces on his boots.

‘I’m sure he’ll forgive you once you confess your love,’ Jace grins. ‘Go!’

‘I– Yeah. Okay.’

Alec straightens his jacket, and clutching Jace’s keys, runs out the door. He’s in love with Magnus.

Holy shit.

He’s in _love_.

 _With Magnus_.

He races through traffic to get to Magnus’ as fast as he can. When he comes to a screeching halt in front of the garage doors of Magnus’ building in record time, it’s a minor miracle he didn’t get pulled over. He’s sure there’ll be some tickets, but he’ll pay Jace back. He punches in the code, and impatiently taps the handlebars as he waits for the gate to open. He parks in the first open spot he sees, bangs through the doors, and starts running up the stairs. It’s not until Magnus opens the door and looks him over with a confused smile, that Alec realizes he must look like a sweaty mess. He should’ve take the elevator.

‘Alexander, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?’ Magnus asks.

Alec’s breath catches in his throat, and he nervously switches Jace’s helmet between his hands. He should’ve thought of what to say. He figured he’d know once he got here, but with Magnus looking sleepy in his robe, no makeup, messed up hair, and downright adorable, his mind is drawing a blank.

‘Why don’t you come in?’ Magnus suggests. He gently takes Alec’s hand and leads him inside.

Alec meekly follows Magnus to the living room. They come to a stop by the windows overlooking the water. He can see the little lights of the boats and the city reflected in the water, and the lights of the city on the far shore. He turns to face Magnus and blurts out, ‘I don’t want to break up.’

Magnus’ fingers tighten around his, which to Alec, somehow, registers as Magnus feeling the same way, and he dives in, pressing his lips against Magnus’. It takes him a split-second to realize that Magnus didn’t actually say anything, that the little squeeze of his fingers might just as easily have been from surprise. He begins to pull back, an apology already forming on his lips, but Magnus places his hand against his cheek to keep him in place. There is no way for Alec to misinterpret that. He fists his hands in the lapels of Magnus’ robe to pull him closer, and relaxes into the kiss. It gentles, sweetens, becomes the best kiss Alec has ever had. They’ve kissed before, little pecks on the lips and cheeks for the cameras, but this one is just for them.

As much as Alec wants to keep kissing Magnus forever, the adrenaline from the ride and the race up the stairs soon has him out of breath. He pulls back and rests their foreheads together. His heartbeat is loud in his ears, the only other thing he can hear are his shaky breaths. He lets go of Magnus’ robe, his fingers grazing the bare skin of Magnus’ chest on their way down. It’s smooth and warm, tempting Alec to touch it everywhere, but they’ve only just had their first kiss. He continues down until he can rest his hands on Magnus’ hips.

‘Finally,’ Magnus breathes. His hand has moved from Alec’s cheek to his neck and he’s playing with the short hairs in the back. His other hand is gripping Alec’s shoulder.

Alec pulls back so he can look at Magnus, and raises his eyebrows. ‘Finally?’

‘Darling, I’ve been flirting with you every chance I got from the first time we met. You really didn’t know?’

Alec’s cheeks heat up with a blush. He smiles and shakes his head. ‘I honestly didn’t really expect you to flirt with me _._ ’

Magnus’ smile is so radiant and fond that Alec has to kiss him again. Magnus’ mouth is more level with his than before, and Alec realizes he must be standing on his toes. To help, he slides his hands from Magnus’ hips to his thighs and hoists him up so Magnus can wrap his legs around Alec’s waist.

‘As much as I approve of this development, I do have to get up early tomorrow,’ Magnus murmurs against Alec’s lips.

‘Sorry.’ Alec completely forgot about Magnus’ meeting. He tries to put him back on the floor, but Magnus tightens his legs and digs his fingers into Alec’s shoulders, like a koala bear unwilling to let go.

‘You can stay. If you want,’ Magnus suggests. He looks nervous, like he’s scared he’s giving too much, too fast.

‘Okay,’ Alec smiles.

He’s never stayed over before, but he knows where Magnus’ bedroom is, and without putting his, now very real, boyfriend down, he walks them there. After quickly brushing his teeth and stripping down to his boxers, he slides in next to Magnus. They turn on their sides, arms pillowing their heads, searching for each other’s eyes in the dim light.

‘I’m glad you came tonight,’ Magnus says.

‘Even though it interrupted your beauty sleep?’ Alec teases.

Magnus chuckles. He scoots closer until they’re almost touching. Alec drops onto his back, and wraps an arm around Magnus to pull him on top of him. Contentment washes over him. He wishes he could bottle this moment up and keep it forever.

‘I love you.’

Magnus stills, except for his fingers that twitch against Alec’s arm. Alec is about to say that it’s okay if Magnus doesn’t say it back now. Technically, they only started dating fifteen minutes ago.

‘I love you, too,’ Magnus says.

Alec traces Magnus’ smile, small, happy, and full of wonder, with the tip of his finger. He’s going to have to change his stance on the whole PR boyfriend thing, because as it turns out, it’s pretty great.


End file.
